


Important to You

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Frank and Sly met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+tumblr+anon).



They met on the first day of kindergarten. Frank so hard cried about leaving his mother even the teacher’s gentle but authoritative voice couldn’t make him stop. Maybe it was because she kept saying, “Hey now, come on, it’s not that bad” between promises about how much fun they’d have.

“O’ course he’s gonna cry,” Sly said, because he couldn’t stand what a bad job their new teacher was doing. “He’s crying cos his mama is very imp… important to him!”

It was a very big word for four, so it was no wonder the teacher looked so surprised.

Frank attached himself to Sly and cried for a while longer, but stopped before their reading time. He sat right up against Sly all day.

When it was time to leave, Frank clung to Sly and cried at his mother, “I don’ wanna go!! I wanna stay with Sly always!! Sly’s imp… importanted to me!”


End file.
